yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2
|romaji = Kaze o Tsukame! Sutōmu Akusesu |season = 1 |episode number = 02 |air date = May 17, 2017 TBA |opening = With the Wind |ending = Believe In Magic |screenplay = Shin Yoshida |director = Kimiharu Muto |storyboard = Tsukasa Sunaga |animation director = Yuya Kawamura Yuki Ushiro |episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 1) |previous = Episode 1 |next = Episode 3 |english Title = Seize the wind}} Seize the Wind! '''or know as '''Catch the Wind! Storm Access '''in the Japanese version, is the second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It will air in Japan on May 17th, 2017. It will air in Canada on September 2, 2018. Synopsis Yusaku managed to capture the Mysterious Lifeform as he chases after The Knights of Hanoi. In order to defeat them, he logs into the VR Space network, Link VRAINS, as Playmaker. He commenced a Duel, holding the lifeform as a hostage. However, the lifeform predicted that "Yusaku can't win with his deck", and performed a certain action... Featured Duel Playmaker vs. Knight of Hanoi The Duel is done as per the rules of Speed Duel. vs. Knight of Hanoi.]] '''Turn 1: Knight of Hanoi KoH's hand contains two copies of "Hack Worm", "Cracking Dragon" and "Aircrack Storm". As Playmaker controls no monsters, KoH Special Summons "Hack Worm" (400/0) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He then Special Summons the second copy of "Hack Worm" (400/0) from his hand in Attack Position the same way. He Releases both "Hack Worms" to Advance Summon "Cracking Dragon" (3000/0). Turn 2: Playmaker ed.]] Playmaker's hand contains "Three-Strike Barrier", "Cyberse Beacon", "Effect Cowl" and "Salvegent Driver", while he draws "Cyberse Wizard". Playmaker Sets two cards, then Normal Summons "Cyberse Wizard" (1800/800). As his opponent Normal or Special Summoned exactly 1 monster, KoH activates the effect of "Cracking Dragon", reducing that monster's ATK by 200 times its Level until the end of the turn and inflicting damage equal to that value to the opponent ("Cyberse Wizard": 1800 → 1000, Playmaker: 4000 → 3200 LP). Playmaker activates the effect of "Cyberse Wizard", letting him target an Attack Position monster his opponent controls and change it to Defense Position, but monsters he controls will not be able to attack this turn except to attack the targeted monster. In addition, Cyberse-Type monsters will inflict piercing battle damage this turn. "Cyberse Wizard" attacks "Cracking Dragon" (KoH: 4000 → 3000 LP), but the effect of "Cracking Dragon", prevents its destruction by battle by monsters with a Level lower than its own. Turn 3: Knight of Hanoi KoH activates a Speed Duel Skill, "Double Draw", letting him draw two cards. He draws "Pulse Bomb" and "DDoS Attack". He activates "DDoS Attack", letting him target a Machine-Type monster he controls and send any number of "DDoS Attack" from his Deck to his Graveyard and inflict damage to the opponent equal to the number of sent "DDoS Attack" times the Level of the targeted monster times 100. He sends two "DDoS Attack" and targets "Cracking Dragon" (Playmaker: 3200 → 1600 LP). KoH Sets a card and changes "Cracking Dragon" to Attack Position. He equips it with "Aircrack Storm". When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it will be able to make a second attack during that Battle Phase, though other monsters he controls may not attack this turn. "Cracking Dragon" attacks "Cyberse Wizard". As his opponent controls exactly three cards, Playmaker activates his face-down "Three-Strike Barrier", letting him either prevent the destruction of his monsters by battle this turn, take no battle damage this turn or gain Life Points equal to the battle damage his opponent inflicts this turn. He chooses to prevent the destruction of his monsters by battle. The attack continues (Playmaker: 1600 → 400 LP). At this point, Playmaker obtains "Decode Talker" and adds it to his Extra Deck. Turn 4: Playmaker ed.]] Playmaker activates the effect of "Cyberse Wizard" to change "Cracking Dragon" to Defense Position and allow Cyberse-Type monsters Playmaker controls to inflict piercing battle damage this turn. As he controls a Machine-Type monster, KoH activates his face-down "Pulse Bomb", changing "Cyberse Wizard" to Defense Position and changing all Attack Position monsters his opponent Normal or Special Summons this turn to Defense Position as well. Playmaker Normal Summons "Stack Reviver" (100/600), which is switched to Defense Position. As his opponent Normal or Special Summoned a monster, KoH activates the effect of "Cracking Dragon", reducing that monster's ATK by 200 times its Level and inflicting the same value as damage to the opponent. However, "Stack Reviver" had only 100 ATK, so only 100 damage is inflicted ("Stack Reviver": 100 → 0, Playmaker: 400 → 300 LP). Playmaker activates "Effect Cowl", which prevents him from taking effect damage this turn since he controls a Cyberse-Type monster. As he took damage this turn, he activates his face-down "Cyberse Beacon", letting him add a Level 4 or lower Cyberse-Type monster from his Deck to his hand. Playmaker adds "Backup Secretary". As he controls another Cyberse-Type monster, Playmaker Special Summons "Backup Secretary" (1200/800) from his hand in Defense Position via its own effect. Playmaker then uses "Cyberse Wizard", "Stack Reviver" and "Backup Secretary" to Link Summon "Decode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↑↙↘) in the Right Extra Monster Zone. As Link Monsters cannot exist in Defense Position, the effect of "Pulse Bomb" does not activate. As it was used a Material for a Link Summon, the effect of "Stack Reviver" activates, letting Playmaker target a Level 4 or lower Cyberse-Type monster in his Graveyard that was also used as a Material for that Link Summon and Special Summon it. He Special Summons "Cyberse Wizard" (1800/800) at the Bottom-Left Link Point of "Decode Talker". "Decode Talker" gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to. "Decode Talker" points to "Cyberse Wizard" at the Bottom-Left Link Point, and to "Cracking Dragon" at the Top Link Point ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 3300). "Decode Talker" attacks "Cracking Dragon". As Link Monsters do not have Levels, the effect of "Cracking Dragon" that prevents it from being destroyed by battle with a monster with a Level lower than or equal to "Cracking Dragon" does not apply, so "Cracking Dragon" is destroyed (KoH: 3000 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yusaku Fujiki Knight of Hanoi Characters in Order of Appearance Cast References http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/program/detail/201705/23144_201705171825.html Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1